Youga
}} |wheeltype = Tuner |flags = }} |modelsets = CAMPER MECHANIC_CARS_LARGE |modelname = youga |handlingname = YOUGA |textlabelname = YOUGA |roadspawn = Yes Parked |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 30% Blue Plate - 10% White Plate 2 - 60% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Youga Classic |gensucced = }} The Bravado Youga (pronounced yoga) is a full-size van modified for racing appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design Grand Theft Auto V The Youga is based on a , although the stacked headlights and front grille appear to be inspired by those on the 1979-1985 Ram Van. Unlike the real life inspiration, the van has two sliding doors instead of one. The Youga is distinctive by having a somewhat sportier appearance, in comparison to other utilitarian vans present in the game. The vehicle features an angled hood and windshield, with a front end that is largely dominated by the splitted grille, sporting the Bravado badges on it. The van also has blacked-out headlights. Even though it has ample room, the Youga is only capable of carrying the driver and a passenger, since the rear compartment lacks rear seats. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Even with added performance parts, the van remains reluctant when accelerating. Top speed is rather low (in comparison to vehicles like the Duneloader, which can reach higher speeds). One feature of this car is its weight and durability. Both are very high, giving it the ability to ram vehicles without slowing down much or taking damage. Despite its bulky weight, it has reasonable handling at medium speeds, although it can face difficulties at higher speeds, especially due to its poor braking distance. The vehicle has two different badgings: one stating to have a 5.0 (5.0L) Turbo-D (Turbo Diesel) engine and other stating to have a 5000 TTD Turbocharged engine (resulting in a single definition that states it is powered by a 5.0L Twin Turbocharged Diesel engine). The Youga is powered by a high-performance transversely laid, single-camshaft Inline-4 in a front engine, rear-wheel drive configuration. The engine noise on the Youga was altered in the enhanced version as with the Burrito, Speedo and the Pony. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (in-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Youga-van-front-gtav.png|Front view of the Youga (Rear quarter view). Youga-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Youga on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Youga-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Youga on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Commonly seen driving around and parked in Los Santos. *Rarely seen driving in Sandy Shores. *One usually spawns next to the hangar available to Michael De Santa at Los Santos International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Rarely seen driving around El Burro Heights. *Commonly found at the shipyard in the Terminal, near Simeon's garage. *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $16,000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The wheels found on the Youga resemble RS Watanabe 8-spoke wheels. The same wheel design can be found on the Warrener and Futo. *Even if the Youga has been applied with the "Panel Van Conversion" modification through Los Santos Customs, bullets hitting the parts where the windows would be would still behave as if the windows got shattered, and the bullets would still go through. This is probably an oversight, as the conversion does not work properly. *Unfortunately, it is impossible to have passengers in the back. Both sliding side doors and back doors are unopenable, and there are no seats in the back. This is most likely for accommodation of a roll cage. *Because it has a diesel engine, the Youga does not have a blow-off valve, even if turbo tuning is added in Los Santos Customs. *The default radio stations for the Youga are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio and Los Santos Rock Radio. Cultural References *The van's modifications come from "Dajiban" (Japanese romanization of "Dodge Van") racing, which is a spec race of Dodge Ram vans that was started by Japanese motorcycle racers who ignored rules on Ebisu Circuit and raced the vans they used to haul their bikes. Many of the vans used to haul the motorcycles were short-body Dodge Ram vans which were originally imported to Japan by the US Military, but then were sold off due to age. Most, if not all Dajiban racing vans are modified in a similar way to the ones in-game. A yearly Dajiban race, Dodge Van Grand Prix (often shortened to D-Van GP) takes place at Ebisu Circuit. *The van is named after Hodori Youga, Setagaya, in Tokyo, Japan, where , an importer of American vehicles specializing in importation and modification of Dodge Ram vans is located. Although the company imports other American vehicles, the Dodge van continues to be a speciality due to the motorsport and continuing demand after the US Military sold all of its imports. The dealership of the importer is dubbed "Youga Base" by racers and the nickname is often displayed in stickers on the vans. *The vehicle's appearance with these modifications in-game is a reference to the emerging popularity of similarly modifying then racing Dodge Ram Vans in the US, which began around 2010 when western automotive blogs and news sites first reported on it. Popularity further increased in the western world when videos Such as this one from a Japan-based Australian automotive vlogger explaining the phenomenon were uploaded to YouTube. References Navigation }}pl:Youga de:Youga (V) es:Youga fr:Youga Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Vans Vehicle Class